The present invention is directed toward a seed counting device and more particularly a seed counting device where accuracy is maintained at higher counting rates.
Seed counting device are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,635 by DuBois teaches a counting device that utilizes a vac line to control the flow rate of seed. While helpful, DuBois is limited as to the accuracy of the count at higher speeds and in many situations is not able to keep up with the packaging line. Other devices use a vibrating ramp or tray to control the flow rate, yet these devices also are very slow. In addition, when seeds fall off the ramp or tray they are susceptible to an inaccurate count when two or more seeds go past a sensor and are counted as one. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a counting device that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a counting device that maintains accuracy at a high rate of speed.
Another object of the present invention is to create a gap between seeds to permit a more accurate count.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based on the following disclosure.